The present invention relates to fishing lures and more particularly to the surface configuration, tail construction and projecting component construction for fishing lures.
There have been innumerable variations in surface configurations of fishing lures in attempts to provide the most effective fish attraction, but all of the known configurations have relied on the shape, color or finish of the surface itself for fish attraction. In contrast, the present invention utilizes a surface configuration that releasably retains air bubbles thereon with the bubbles providing a glistening scaly surface appearance and being naturally releasable to provide a life-like breathing effect.
In prior art fishing lures tails have been attached to fishing lure bodies to enhance fish attraction. These tails have required separate attaching procedures at additional expense and with detracting appearance. In contrast, the present invention provides a tail construction that is simply and inexpensively embedded during molding of a plastic body without any separate attaching procedure or visible connection means.
Further, many additional components have been devised to enhance the fish attraction of lures and the present invention does this in a manner that results in a relatively inexpensive and easily manufactured component that may be adjusted for versatility in selecting a desired appearance.